Miss Roxanne Sidle
by Future Author 12
Summary: Sara's daughter, Roxanne, comes to Las Vegas to live with her mother. Can Sara deal with a rebeling teenager? And will this thirteen year old bring her mom and another CSI together? Please read and review!
1. Miss Roxanne Sidle

1**A/N: New idea!! This idea came to me when I was riding the bus to school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story.**

**Rating: T**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I knew the brother did it," Greg stated for the fiftieth time and the rest of the team groaned.

Nick said, "Man, we heard you! Now shut up!"

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache," Warrick added, rubbing his head.

Catherine cooed to him, "Awe, poor baby."

Nick and Greg laughed at them and Warrick punched them in their arms.

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend. You two are single."

Greg stated, "Hey, I've been seeing that new girl Kylie from DNA. Nick's the one who needs a girlfriend."

"I'm fine all by myself," Nick defended, puffing out his chest slightly.

The team laughed and they turned into the break room but stopped right in their tracks.

There, a little girl sat on the break room couch, reading a Kathy Reichs novel. The girl had dark red hair, hazel eyes and her head was stuck in that book. She was unaware of the presence of the team.

"Hello?" Greg asked and the girl's head shot up.

"Hi," she said, smiling, revealing a gap between her teeth.

Catherine questioned, "Uh. . . . Who are you?"

"I'm. . . I'm Roxanne. I'm looking for my mom."

Nick asked, "Who's your mom?"

"Sara Sidle."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**That was too short, I know. But see that purple button? Yes, isn't it pretty? Why don't you push it and send me a review. If you send me a review, I'll update today!**


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

1**A/N: Wow a lot of reviews! Thanks! Oh and i will be updating my other story soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone related to CSI, but I'd so buy George if I could!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

The team let their mouths hang open.

"You better shut those things or all of you will attract flies," Roxanne quipped smirking at their reaction. She realized that her mom probably kept her a secret but she didn't care. Her mom didn't plan on having a kid, but look where that got her.

Warrick asked, "I'm sorry. . . Sara Sidle is your mother?"

"Are you hard of hearing? That dude asked me who my mom was and I said, 'Sara Sidle'.What don't you guys get?"

Catherine stated, "It's just that Sara was never the motherly type."

"Yeah, she didn't plan on having me and she was 23 but hey, I turned out alright," Roxanne stated, offering a smile, "My mom is so awesome! But, she had trouble raising me, so she took me to my uncle's to live. I was okay with it, though. She said that as soon as I was 13, I could come and live with her in Las Vegas and my thirteenth birthday was last week."

Greg nodded and said, "I think we need to talk to Sara."

"Someone call my name?" Sara asked, walking into the break room, unaware of her daughter until Roxanne said, "Mom."

Sara looked at Roxanne and gasp softly.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne bit her lip and nodded.

Sara smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Awe," the team cooed as the mother and daughter reunited.

Sara looked at Roxanne and said, "You've grown so much. The last time I saw you. . . You was probably seven. Wow, you're so different."

She kissed Roxanne's forehead and asked, "Did you tell them-"

"Yeah. They couldn't believe you was my mom."

"Yeah, they are kinda slow."

Catherine faked an offended expression and stated, "Well then!"

Sara smiled and laughed.

Roxanne stated, "I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why do you work with some many hot guys?"

Sara and Catherine cracked up and Greg asked, "You think I'm hot, huh?"

Roxanne stated, "No, I think they are." She pointed to Nick and Warrick and Catherine said, "Well Warrick here is mine and Nick, well I guess like mother like daughter."

Sara pushed Catherine and whispered, "You swore you wouldn't tell."

"I didn't tell I just hinted."

"Well if you don't want to be on an autopsy table, then stop hinting and Nick, wipe that smile of your face."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sara handed Roxanne a bottle of green tea and asked, "Is everything with your uncle okay?"

"Yeah. He's great, but I totally wanted to be with you more. I didn't want my uncle to explain to me how a baby is made." Roxanne shuttered and Sara smiled.

"Besides, I missed you."

Sara replied, pulling a celery stick from her fridge, "I missed you, too, honey. Does your uncle know you left?"

"Yeah. . . Can I have a carrot?"

Sara nodded and handed her one.

"Hopefully you don't eat meat. I turned into a vegetarian when I saw on of uncle Dave's friends slaughter a cow."

"I'm a vegetarian too. I turned into one when I had to watch a pig get eaten by flies."

Roxanne stated, "Ewe."

Sara smiled and Roxanne asked, "So, what's up with this Nick guy at your work? I mean, he is so hot."

Sara laughed and answered, "Well, Nick and I are just friends-"

"-For now," Roxanne added, smiling.

Sara rolled her eyes and went on, "Like I said, Nick and I are just friends but we've had our moments."

Roxanne smiled and asked, "Do you think his tractor's sexy?"

Sara almost choked on her celery stick and asked, "What?"

"Do you think his tractor's sexy?" Roxanne repeated, with the most serious face.

Sara stated, "That is not appropriate, Roxy."

"Since when are any of us Sidle women appropriate?"

Sara smiled.

Like mother, like daughter.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TBC**

**Just for the record, I think Nick's tractor's sexy :P**


End file.
